Mr Weasley and The Tabletop Misadventures
by Color My Soul Blue
Summary: Arthur Weasley reminisces the years that have long since passed. Endures the mild panic of his children growing. All the stress and grey hairs only to have to give them away. One spirited red head in particular. All the while welcoming in a messy haired orphan who had so long ago become a son to him. The Tabletops Misadventures. A four part tale.


Revised 4/29/2020 for grammar, clarity, wording, and logical errors.

 **A/N: So, I should warn you all that I am hopelessly American. That being stated (pun intended), I tried very hard to not use American slang in this story to a point where spell check now corrects my every use of 'ass' to 'arse' and adds unnecessary a "U" in words like 'color' and 'favorite.' So enjoy this in attempt of an American pretending to be British.**

 **Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is too busy being the Queen of England to write fanfiction. She sends her regards.**

 **The Tabletops Misadventures. Part One.**

One would think after raising six sons, he would be less nervous about this particular discussion. Harry was like a son to him, one of his own even, he could only hope that Harry considered himself as much.

Never would he dream of trying to replace Harry's own father, or even Sirius, not only were their robes impossible to fill, no love could replace what the boy had lost.

No, Mr. Weasley saw himself as more of a kindly mentor. Someone to guide the boy into his promising future of being a great man.

 _Hell_ , the boy was already more of a man than most full-grown wizards.

He was only doing what James would have done in his position, Merlin knows Arthur wished he could, but it was nonsense wishing, even when one lived in the magical realm.

And that was where Mr. Weasley came in.

With fatherhood came specific responsibilities such as the current one his wife had _so_ kindly reminded him of only last week. Only to be reinforced two days later.

Arthur relented. Harry was a boy of nearly 17 surely he must know, or, at the very least, understand the basic mechanics of what happens between lovers in their bedroom.

But alas, it wasn't until he stumbled into a situation that no father wished to, that very morning did he realize that it wasn't the _what_ or _how_ , but perhaps the _why not…_ especially with his youngest and only daughter.

The little prat... er, _Harry_ had his precious angel trapped against the table -might he add, which was where he ate his breakfast! -as Harry nearly snogged her face off.

Maybe he was being _a bit_ biased. Ginny wasn't exactly pushing the boy away, quite the opposite, but did the kid _have_ to stand _that_ close? Whatever happened to a nice formal handshake?

His daughter, whom he knew first hand, was never one to be taken advantage of. If anything, it should be Harry that Mr. Weasley should be concerned for. Merlin, help the lad that tried to take advantage of Ginny Weasley.

Arthur knew this but still _his_ daughter, _his_ baby girl? She was barely 15 and already kissing boys, much less _Harry Potter_ of all people.

Not that he should have expected any less. His little girl had turned into a woman almost overnight. His daughter was indeed something to behold, especially within the past year. It wasn't altogether merely physical growth either, his daughter had always been lovey. Her spirit was that of a woman's suddenly. She flourished, her features were no longer childish in any sense. She carried herself differently. She thought before she spoke... most of the time. She was radiant and confident, and the force that had always been Ginerva Weasley was all that much more something to be reckoned with.

It would seem that he and Harry had not been the only males in the Weasley household that had taken notice of Ginny's more recent maturities. For only a month earlier, Bill had come to his father and proposed the idea of a chastity charm for his youngest. Of course, at the time, Mr. Weasley had scoffed at the idea, warning Bill that he should be careful of what he said to Ginny in regards to her personal life, or he'd regret having taught her that bat bogey hex.

Now he wondered if he should have taken Bill up on his idea.

Mr. Weasley sat down in a huff on the overly stuffed couch, rubbing at the gooseflesh that had appeared at the mere thought.

Arthur remembered a time, not so long ago, when he had thought Ginny's infatuation with Harry was cute, even endearing. He could not recount how many times he had retold the tale of the Boy Who Lived to a much younger Ginny- Or 'Winny Weasley' as she called herself when the 'g' had been a particularly tricky sound. Oh, how the times had changed. Because now the said boy was no longer just the 'Boy Who Lived.' He was Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and godson of Sirius Black, two infamous womanizers of their days of youth. He was now officially the 'Boy Who Is Dating My Daughter.' The Boy Who Should Keep His Bloody Hands To Himself, if you will. Finding that he was grumbling under his breath, Arthur Weasley let out a loud sigh. Knowing that it was unfair to compare Harry to his father and godfather. Harry had exemplified time and time again, a gentle nature that could only once have belonged to Lily Potter. _Still_ , Arthur pouted a bit.

Now, do not mistake, he could not be happier for their newfound happiness- Harry deserved the smile that Ginny brought to his face. And even a blind man could see how happy the boy made Ginny. If he let himself think about it, he knew this was more than some fling, the emotions that both felt were real, but that did not compensate for what he walked in on earlier. Why had he and his kitchen table have to suffer for it? The very same table that he had given to Molly as an anniversary gift when she had become pregnant with Ron.

He could so clearly remember the day that he and Molly had brought her home.

Six boys were there to welcome the curious bundle, so warm and innocent wrapped in pink snuggled against her father's chest. All of them thrilled with the prospect of having a sister. None of them knowing what that would entail. The boys had crowded around their father in awe. Ron had been but a mere two-year-old at the time, tugging at his mother's robes, pushing against his brothers to see what all the fuss was about; Molly had to pick him up so that he could get the chance to greet his new sister. The toddler was obviously just as smitten as his father was as he gently laid a kiss to his sister's cheek, his face full of wonder.

" 'S her name?" He had questioned in a little voice looking up to his father.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Arthur answered, sharing a tender smile with his youngest son.

"Gin... Ginva?" Ron attempted, his face twisting adorably.

"Ginny, Ron, you can call her Ginny." Bill had said, scooping Ron from his mother's tired arms.

"Ginny." Ron proclaimed, triumphantly smiling before leaning out of Bill's arms to kiss his sister once more.

Molly smiled softly at the pet name the boys had come up with. Softly running her hand along the pink bundle's head. "Ginny Weasley." She mused.

And like that, he knew he would want of nothing more. His family was whole. His heart was full. Ginny completed them. The memory still warmed his heart. Hardly hours old, and she had all of the Weasley men wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Molly would laugh as they got into bed that night after they had gotten Ginny settled into her bassinette. And all the boys were finally in their respective rooms.

"What's so funny, dear?" Arthur had smiled, bringing his wife into his arms as they climbed into bed.

"That girl is going to have a hell of a time bringing a boy home with all of you hanging about." She had said, still laughing. Arthur had laughed too, all the while, knowing it was true.

He could so clearly remember thinking that no boy could possibly be good enough for his baby girl, trust Ginny to try and prove him wrong.

Harry Potter. Of all the wizards…

Six sons and never had he been so nervous for one of his famous "Wizard to Wizard" talks, or, as the Muggles have so strangely called it, "the birds and the bees." Honestly, seven children and not once were birds nor bees involved in the creation process. Strange creatures Muggles are.

Arthur simply did not know what to expect, all of his sons had differed in their reactions.

Bill had taken it quite well, all things considering, but perhaps the tender age of eight was a bit young. Charlie was merely nonchalant- _perhaps_ age 17 was _too_ late. At age 13, Percy had taken it in stride, very astute that one. Fred and George were enthusiastic. To say the least… never before had the question "So is the vagina an inside-out penis?" ever presented itself to Arthur. The answer is no, in case you were wondering, that took more research than expected on his part. Now, Ron, Ron was the most bashful of all his boys, which had, in turn, made the talk rather difficult for Arthur. Nonetheless, they had made it through Ron's fumbled questions and all. But Harry was unlike any of his sons. He could be shy, bold, and passionate all in one seating. Harry was utterly his own force to be reckoned with. He always managed to surprise you. He was older too than _most_ of his sons by the time this conversation had rolled around… Sixteen. Arthur fought off a shudder. Arthur remembered age sixteen, quite well.

He had waited too long if he had only followed Molly's instructions and gotten through with it earlier during the week, Mr. Weasley would have nothing to worry about. A walk in the park, in fact. Now not only would the conversation be awkward, but a tad _too_ personal as well. Arthur had always ended each wizard talk with his sons the same way throughout the years, with what he referred to as the 2cs- the importance of consent and contriception charms. Personal didn't quite cover the nature of the impendending converstation. Having the talk with his daughter's boyfriend would certainly shed new perspective on the subject for Arthur, he dropped his head into hands at the thought. _Merlin, help me._

The clatter of pots drew him away from his thoughts. His wife didn't know it, but his position on the couch gave him a lovely view of her voluptuous backside as she bent over in search of the perfect baking pan.

Despite the turning turmoil of his mind Arthur Weasley found himself having to fight back a chuckle. Yes, he and Harry Potter weren't so different. Harry, too, had discovered that the women in the Weasley family were irresistible. In truth, that was all Molly's doing, something that was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing for the obvious reasons, he had been granted two of the most beautiful and wholesome women in his lifetime, one as a wife and one as a daughter. What more could one man ask for? A curse because he knew from the moment that he had first held her that she wouldn't always be his to hold. Such is life. Children grow older, still Arthur couldn't quite reckon that time had slipped from his grasp so quickly.

There had been a time when he had to fight boys off from Molly, too, way back during their Hogwarts days, when he was still trying to win her affections. Memories that he was still not all too fond of.

Arthur was no fool. He knew that Harry wasn't Ginny's first 'official' boyfriend or even the second, but what he did know was that this was her first serious relationship. Harry's too if he wasn't mistaken. The first time that either of them had been in love. Neither of them knew that yet, though. They had yet to discover the depth of their feelings for each other, but Arthur could see it. It was there in every glance they shared and with each blush.

He had been made aware of all Ginny's little flings; her brothers had kept him updated. This whole dating business had only started within the past year and a half, but nothing had really piqued his interests until the subject of Harry was brought up. The twins had been the ones to first notice the change, and they weren't even at school anymore! This all seemed to slip right under Ron's nose up until they had said something. From then on, he had been hawk-like. Taking Mad-Eye's motto to heart, "Constant Vigilance!".

In Arthur's personal fatherly opinion, Ron had been rather too distracted by a suddenly blossomed Hermione. Never, of course, would he dare mention that to his most stubborn son. No matter how strikingly apparent.

Nonetheless, sporadic reports were sent, keeping Arthur updated. From what he could tell from Ron's writings was that Harry was seriously smitten, and his daughter hadn't even noticed! Aside from Harry occasionally whispering her name in his sleep, something that Arthur outright refused to think about, and the stolen glances there wasn't all too much for Ron to report. Until that fateful day in the Gryffindor common room.

They had just been awarded the Quidditch cup, a hell of a game too from what Ron had written. Ginny had won the game for them! Imagine his daughter! He would have given up a week's salary to have been able to see it for himself. Harry had been forced into detention by Severus and was unable to play seeker, so it was Ginny that took his place. According to Ron, his view of the scene was limited. He had been turned to talk, unsurpisingly, to Hermione when catcalls had suddenly erupted around them. He turned only to find his best friend kissing his sister.

Of course, by that time, there wasn't much for Ron to do. However, briefly, he had considered storming over and pulling them apart. But no good would come from that, Ron knew. Still, it was a testament to his self-control that he hadn't turned into a screaming rage. The simple fact that Harry was smiling again, properly, quelled any lingering thoughts of anger. It would seem that at some point or another, he had come to accept his sister's new budding romance with his best mate. Harry was like a brother to Ron in every way but blood and loved him dearly, and Ginny, well was, of course, his one and only sister he'd do anything for her. He figured that if the two of them could make each other happy, then _'why the bloody hell not?'_ were Ron's precise words on the subject.

For what it was worth, Arthur was very proud of his son. Of course, it was always easier to turn a blind eye to what you hadn't witnessed for yourself. Unlike this morning. This was not something that he could just ignore. Ginny was his daughter. His youngest and only. And Harry… Well, Harry was a son to him. All of which left Arthur Weasley in the awkward situation of fighting two sides of the same battle. After more than two decades of parenting Arthur was amazed to find that there were still things he'd have yet to learn…

Now maybe he should try to make himself clear, he was not angry _per se_ that he had caught the two of them kissing. Though he shuddered at the thought. If he was an honest man, and Arthur tried to be, it wasn't so much the kissing that bothered him but what the kiss implied. It drove home that Ginny was no little girl. Fifteen, nearly sixteen years old. In less than two years' time, his baby girl would be considered an adult. A thought which scared him to no end. Harry would be seventeen before the summer had a chance to end, also something that worried him, admittedly in a different manner. The Wizarding World was quickly changing, and very soon, too soon - he feared that Harry would have to become a big part of that change. Ron and Hermione, too, he knew. His heart ached.

There was a part of Arthur that fought desperately for Harry's childhood, to give him what was left of it while they still had time. But the sad truth of it was that Harry didn't have much time to enjoy life for what is. A boy sent out to fight an old man's war. Yes, Arthur Weasley worried every night for all of his children because there would soon come a time when being a child was no longer acceptable.

So why should something as trivial as a stolen kiss be the cause of such a headache? The war would not last forever. Arthur Weasley believed that with all of his heart. He was not unlike Albus Dumbledore in the way he believed that light would prevail. They had come too far for otherwise. One learns pretty quickly during wartime that the only thing that is guaranteed to you is the time that you have at the moment. He'd capitalize on each moment on normality while it lasted.

And so it was with that frame of mind that Arthur would speak to Harry. Picking up a muggle magazine he had found in Muggle medical office, while conducting research of course, Mr. Weasley let his mind wander. Nearly an hour had passed with Arthur caught in musings of Muggle entertainment of scantly clad women and automobiles, which seemed slightly barbaric in his opinion, when he heard the kids re-entering the house.

Slowly he flipped the magazine closed, replacing it on the coffee table as he listened from his place in the living room as they argued jovially back and forth.

"That wasn't even remotely fair!" Crowed an outraged Ron.

"All's fair in love and war, Ronald." Ginny teased.

"The hell it is! That was downright dirty, Ginny, and you know it!"

"Tsk, tsk, Ronnie Poo," One twin remarked in mock disappointment.

"Mind your language, young man!" The other scolded in a decent imitation of Molly.

Ron scoffed, "Oh, hush, you two saw!"

Both twins laughed, "We saw nothing,"

"Of the sort. We only saw our dearest sister catch the Quaffle…,"

"..that clumsy Ickle Harrykins dropped.,"

"And watched the glorious moment..,"

"…as she blew past him knocking him off of his broom…"

"…And straight to his arse!"

By this point, both the twins were overcome with laughter, clutching their stomachs in mirth. From his angle on the sofa, Arthur watched the teens with amusement, chuckling quietly to himself as Harry's face continued to redden in embarrassment and as he nervously ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"I would have busted my arse too if some girl kissed me out of nowhere like that!" Ron defended his friend, shooting accusing looks to his sister.

Ginny only shrugged, smiling as she laced her fingers with Harry's. "All in the name of the game, nothing personal. Maybe you should let me be on your team next time, Mr. 'Harry and I don't need a little girl's help'." She taunted, her smile growing wider as her brother's face began to match his hair.

Harry coughed, disguising his laughter. "I did try to warn you, mate. She's good. You've got to give her that. Besides, there are worse reasons to bruise my arse over." He said, smiling down at Ginny as she giggled, turning her face into his shoulder.

"You two are impossible. I'm going to shower before dinner." Rolling his eyes, Ron marched towards the stairs muttering under his breath as he went so low that Arthur only caught the end "…him that needs the shower. A cold one."

Sighing, Arthur rubbed his temples as the tension started to build there, the promising's of a headache in the works.

The twins followed soon after Ron thundering up the stairs, leaving the couple alone in the foyer.

Catching Arthur's eye from the kitchen, his wife gave him a pointed look. Slowly he nodded, warily getting to his feet. He was getting too old for this.

Molly's face softened as she looked back to her husband, smilingly fondly, in encouragement before she called out to Ginny. "Ginny dear, I need your help in the kitchen!"

With a sigh of exasperation, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Sorry about your bum." She laughed leaning up on her tiptoes and swiftly pressed her lips to Harry's before dashing off. Stunned, Harry could only stare dumbly in the direction she vanished. A slow smile spreading across his face.

Seizing his opportunity, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, making his presence known to the boy.

Arthur had the distinct pleasure of watching Harry Potter nearly jump out of his skin as the boy turned to find him standing in the doorway of the foyer.

Before Harry could get too worked up, Arthur smiled in that warm way of his not letting on that anything was amiss.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would accompany me to my shed for a moment?" Mr. Weasley asked as the color slowly returned to the boy's face. He'd deny it if asked, but Arthur had thoroughly enjoyed Harry's reactions. There was indeed hope for their talk to come.

"Sure, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled, agreeing readily, he followed obediently as Arthur led the way.

Gesturing Harry to sit on the workbench, Arthur made his way to his well-beloved 'wheelie' chair opposite side of the table. The wheels of the chair had been replaced with muggle skates.

Arthur was silent for a moment as the boy's eyes drifted around the crowded shop. Items that had once belonged in the Muggle world cluttered every available space. Harry looked on with amazement, spotting objects as trivial as Kleenex boxes with its insides strewn everywhere to the rusted handlebars of an old bicycle that now jutted out of a toaster. Something that resembled an old disco ball lay atop a shelf reflecting random metallic squares across the shed in the fading afternoon light. Fingering a pile of discarded red stitching, Harry smiled in obvious amusement, picking up the two halves of Arthur's most recent project and fitting the two together before returning them to the table.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur leaned forward, catching his eye Harry's smile widened.

"It's a baseball. Or, at least it _was_." Harry explained, passing the two objects to the older man.

"Baseball?" Mr. Weasley mused, taking both halves into his hands. "Fascinating, indeed a ball, but what base does it belong to?" Arthur questioned fitting the two half halves together as Harry had done earlier.

Harry laughed, "Baseball is a Muggle sport. More popular among the Americans, but this is the type of ball used to play the game."

Nodding his head mutely, Arthur studied the object for a moment longer before removing them from sight. Despite the buzzing questions of his curiosity, they had more important matters to discuss. Taking a deep breath, Arthur Weasley attempted to compose himself.

Harry Potter watched the older man with guarded green eyes seeming to realize Mr. Weasley had more on his mind than just Baseball. Straightening up, Harry leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the work table that separated them. All signs of his previous amusement vanishing.

Gone was the youthful face who had been laughing merrily with his friends only minutes before, replaced by the hard lines and determined face of a man prepared for the worst.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Harry asked with a carefully guarded expression.

Seeing that boy had jumped to the wrong conclusions Arthur was quick to reassure him,

"No! Not really. Or at least not in the sense of danger… that is to say…. …Damn it all to…" Arthur floundered, stalling for the right words.

Harry's frame nearly radiated with tension, it was obvious that his babbling had done nothing to soothe the boy's nerves. Sighing, he tried again.

"Please relax, Harry. Everything is indeed, alright. You must think me to be a loon."

Befuddlement replaced the young man's guarded look. _Oh, for Merlin's sake…._

"Mr. Weasley, I…."

"What do you know of birds and bees?" Arthur Weasley suddenly blurted out, interrupting whatever Harry had been about to say.

Well, that's one way of doing it. Arthur mused, pulling at the collar of his robes. Had it suddenly become warm? It wasn't usually so stuffy in his shed.

Clearly thrown off, Harry smiled wanly just as confused as, if not more than, before.

"Uh, well, as much as anyone, I suppose," Harry answered, looking curiously back to the suddenly flushed face of Arthur Weasley.

Arthur blanched. Surely the boy wouldn't be so blasé about it… "Harry, what do you think I am speaking of?"

Eyebrows mashed together Harry was sorely tempted to look over his shoulder as if to make sure this wasn't some elaborate prank of the twins. "I had thought birds and bees, you know the creatures with wings? Sir, I must admit that I am very confused."

 _Maybe,_ Harry thought, _I injured more than just my bum when I fell?_

At Arthur Weasley's sigh of exasperation, Harry began to consider that he was clearly missing something. Birds and bees… of all things…

Cold terror flooded his veins as his stomach sank. No!

Taking in the boy's suddenly paled complexion, it was clear to Arthur that understanding had dawned.

" _Merlin_ , no…" Harry moaned, his head dropping into his hands, clearly anguished.

Shifting uncomfortably, Arthur mimicked Harry's earlier position. With hands clasped in front of him, he cleared his throat, hoping to gain the boy's attention.

With an expression of barely contained terror, Harry looked up to meet Arthur's gaze only to quickly drop his eyes back to the table, seemingly to study the grains of the woodwork.

Countless times the boy has thwarted Voldemort, but yet the idea of discussing sex had him hiding his face.

Chuckling at the irony, Arthur spoke, "Harry, I don't mean to embarrass you. Honestly, I just want to talk."

Once again, Harry lifted his gaze to the man he very much thought of like a father figure. The fact that the very same man was also his was his girlfriend's father was not lost on him. Even as the hot blush crept up his neck, Harry held the man's gaze, "Is there a particular reason you wanted to discuss… this?"

The boy was intuitive, Arthur would give him that much. Offering him a kind smile, Arthur nodded, "I suppose that there is, but either way, I've meant to speak to you. More recently, it has come to my attention that perhaps no one has taken the time to talk with you about certain things."

Nodding in understanding, Harry looked away again, suddenly having to fight a grin from his lips. Despite his efforts, a small chuckle rumbled in his chest as he thought of trying to have this discussion with Sirius.

Curiously amused, Arthur's eyebrows rose. Briefly considering that he had sent the boy into hysterics. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned gently, not wanting to pry, but hoping Harry would open up to him nonetheless.

Sobering quickly, Harry rubbed one hand over his face, though the grin lingered. "Sirius, actually." He answered after some length, "No matter how embarrassing I may think this is," he said, gesturing to the space between them, "I cannot even fathom how difficult Sirius would make this. I am sure diagrams would be involved. He'd probably tell me I was doing wrong by having _one_ girlfriend in the first place..." Caught somewhere in his own mind, Harry laughed aloud before seeming to realize who he was speaking to and what he had said.

Mortified, he clapped his hand over his mouth as if to recapture the words, but to Harry's great surprise, Arthur chuckled in return.

Nodding his head in agreement, Arthur smiled, "Yes, that sounds very much like something he might do."

Despite his confusion, Harry smiled sheepishly back to the older man. "I apologize, sir. That was inappropriate. I didn't mean…."

Only to be stopped midsentence as Mr. Weasley held up his hand, warding off further apologies. "Do not think too much of it, Harry. I was the one who asked, after all. Sirius was not known for appropriateness anyway." Smiling as the boy laughed again, Arthur watched Harry with curious eyes, relieved beyond words that he felt comfortable enough in his presence to both laugh and speak of his godfather.

"I suppose it is safe to assume that Sirius never did get around to explaining the what's and how's then?" Arthur hedged, interested to see what else Harry might tell him.

Harry shook his head. "No, things had become pretty hectic by the time I had started noticing girls," He said blushing, chuckling nervously he rubbed the backside of his neck,

"Fourth year I hardly had time to sleep much less think of girls, well for the most part anyway,'' The boy amended clearly remembering the ladies from Beauxbatons Academy, before fixing Arthur with a look that had the man laughing out loud.

"Fifth year is somewhat of a blur," Harry continued, toying absently with the pile of red stitching, "but back then, I had been fixated with Cho. Sirius, of course, worked it out of me. In one of his last letters, he promised that the next time we met that he'd be giving me a stern talking to of, how'd he put it? Oh yeah, ' _of keeping it in my pants.'_ and that _'Now was not the time to repopulate the Potter line.'_ " Shaking his head, he laughed once before running his hand through his already disheveled hair, reminding Arthur distinctly of James Potter.

"But we never had the chance to talk. Merlin, that feels like so long ago." His tone turning wistful, once again, the younger man looked away. "Sorry, a simple no would have sufficed. I didn't mean to unload all of that onto you."

Arthur pretended not to notice as Harry rubbed a tear from his eye. "Do not apologize, Harry. Thank you for sharing that with me. I am very glad that you did." Not getting a response from the younger man, Arthur sighed, leaning forward further.

Arthur Weasley was not a man of many words, but as he looked to the young man that sat before him, he knew that there was something to be said. It was now startlingly obvious how necessary this talk was. How long, Arthur wondered, had it been since Harry had an adult to talk to. Someone who didn't expect anything in return from him? He was now immensely grateful for Molly's unwavering instance.

"Look at me, son," Arthur said gently, waiting until he once again held the boy's attention, "I may not be your father or even Sirius, and I won't pretend to be, but I do care for you like I do any of my children. I _want_ to listen to you, Harry. You don't have to apologize or be ashamed in front of me. You are safe here." Swallowing around the thickness of his throat Arthur briefly placed a hand atop of Harry's, willing the boy to see how sincere his wishes were.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, clinging to what was left of his composure. Not for the first time, he thanked whatever higher power there was for the Weasley's. "Thank you." He finally murmured, managing to convey his gratitude in two words.

Smiling suddenly, Arthur sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, Sirius may not have gotten to tell you in person, but he did give you the most important advice that I can think to give you."

At Harry's blank stare, Arthur's smile widened, "Keep it in your pants, Potter."

Gobsmacked Harry could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at Arthur Weasley. Repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, trying in vain to get his voice to obey him.

"What happened to not trying to embarrass me?" He finally managed to croak out.

Notable contain himself, Arthur laughed. The rich sound seeming to fill the small space, unable to resist the contagiousness of the sound Harry laughed right alongside the Weasley Patriarch.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Arthur continued to smile at Harry. "In all seriousness, Harry, I want you to know, above all, that I trust you," He paused, allowing the boy to digest his words. "I know that you have a lot on your shoulders, but I just thought I should tell you, man, to man, that I am not against you being with my daughter. In fact, I have a difficult time to remember ever seeing her so happy. And I daresay that I've ever seen you smile so often in all the years that I've known you."

Ducking his head, Harry proceeded to smile, just the thought of Ginny had his stomach in unexplainable knots. "Thank you, sir."

Arthur smiled knowingly.

"It's not within my rights deny either one of you this once in a lifetime kind of happiness; that being said, I still think we should have a chat."

Looking up at the sincerity of the man's words, Harry nodded in agreement. Bracing himself for what was to come. "That sounds fair." He admitted cautiously.

Chuckling at the boy's reluctance, Arthur shifted, making himself more comfortable, while Harry, on the other hand, continued to maintain his rigid posture. Shaking his head, Arthur resigned himself to the fact that nothing about this talk was going to be easy.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

Surprised, Arthur looked to the boy who was once again rubbing his neck, "Yes, Harry?"

"Well..I..You… I am not sure how to put this." He admitted after some length.

"Whatever is shared here is held with the utmost confidentiality, Harry," Arthur assured.

Harry only nodded once again, twisting the red stitching in his fingers. "I am not worried about that, I… Merlin, this is difficult!" Harry exclaimed before taking a deep breath. Briefly, he met Arthur's eyes only to avert his gaze before trying again. He looked astonishing young just then.

"In regards to my knowledge, I do understand how … _it_ happens, so to speak, so there really is no need to explain _that_ part." He concluded awkwardly, finally managing to meet the man's gaze.

"Not that I am speaking from experience!" The boy was quick to add.

Clearing his throat, Arthur nodded, only barely holding his laughter back, though unable to control his smile. "Well, that is a relief, speaking of your understanding, of course. One could only hope that a young man of nearly seventeen would understand how _it_ happens." Arthur teased, finally laughing as Harry covered his reddening face.

"Trust me, son, I've raised six boys. Not to mention that I myself was young once. I know that you don't need me to find out such information." Arthur chuckled. Fixing Harry with a look that clearly conveyed his understanding of where Harry was coming from. "I'll admit that most of my sons were younger than you were now when we had this discussion, but still, the mechanics are easy enough to grasp."

Laughing nervously, Harry once again ran his fingers through his hair.

"Right then, well, what did you want to chat about?"

"Relationships and responsibility mostly," Arthur answered, rubbing his chin, considering where he should begin. When speaking to his sons, he always did so in the role of a father, and he knew he would do no different for Harry.

"So not from experience, huh?" Arthur asked, only slightly joking.

Fighting the urge to look away, Harry met the gaze of his girlfriend's father, "That is correct, sir."

Upon hearing Harry's words, a relieved sigh escaped Arthur Weasley. He hadn't realized until that moment of how worried he had been that things had escalated far too quickly between the two teens. "I will admit that it is a great relief for me to hear, Harry."

Mutely Harry nodded, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Sex is a very delicate and special thing, especially in the confines of a relationship, and it has everything to do with communication." Arthur paused, making sure that he the lad's attention. At Harry's nod, he continued. "Sex is much more than a physical act of pleasure. It's not something that can be accurately described by adjectives because it is so unique to each couple, sex is a million different things in a relationship, and I won't dictate what it should or shouldn't be for you..."

As Mr. Weasley met Harry's gaze again, Harry was sure that his ears were going to catch fire in a matter of moments, either unaware or notwithstanding, Arthur continued,

"But sex is an act of trust between people, especially the first time. Trust is what makes sex so delicate within a relationship, Harry. It may be difficult to understand now, but once broken, trust can only be mended but never quite healed to as it were before... Sex takes two individuals, like everything in a relationship, it takes two. It takes two people to agree to be with one another. It takes communication, honesty, and most importantly, trust. When caught in a moment, one would think that there would be nothing better than to give in. It is easier than you might believe."

As the tips of Harry's ears grew impossibly warmer, Arthur offered the boy a smile, "That I am sure you have already been able to figure out for yourself."

Gathering his courage, Harry managed to bob his head slightly in confirmation.

"I won't sit here and tell you that you are too young or that you should wait for marriage, though noble, I'd be a hypocrite. And I think, given the circumstance, both your father and Sirius would have said something similar."

At the mention of his father and Sirius, Harry sat a little straighter, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment.

Arthur thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "I didn't know your parents very well. Molly and I were much older than James and Lily. Molly already had our oldest three and the twins not far behind when your parents would have been in their seventh year, actually," He considered, thinking of the Potters and how few people there were left alive that could do justice by their son and to their memory. Arthur frowned, trying to recall the few times they had met the Potters and the group that called themselves the Mauraders.

"We first met them, along with Sirius and Remus, during the first war through the Order. Our contact with them was limited; everyone had their own missions... we knew when they were pregnant with you, of course, Molly had been a couple of months gone with Ron at the time..." Arthur trailed off then, looking to Harry, who was hanging on to Arthur's every word. He offered Harry a half-smile before continuing,

"We had heard of them before we had met them, your father and Sirius especially. I do know that your father and Sirius were fast friends. They created quite a reputation for themselves at Hogwarts, even as first years. I do believe they still hold the record for the most house points lost by first years. They were a rowdy pair even at meetings," Arthur chuckled, remembering.

"Beyond that, I wouldn't be able to tell you much else. But I can tell you that your parents were crazy for one another. They never left each other's side after Hogwarts. Your father was quite the ladies' man up until he decided to get serious about your mother. Your mother wouldn't look at him twice until he was. They were your age, Harry, when they got together."

Arthur let that sink in for Harry. He watched as the boy's eyes shone in wonder at the mere mention of his parents. Arthur Weasley found that he had never hated Voldemort quite so much as he did at that moment.

"They had their own story. Just like Molly and I have our own. This one is yours, Harry. Yours and Ginny's- should you so choose. You are not so young as to not know what you have before you. I do not know what the future holds for you for either of you." Arthur's tone had turned somber, and as he looked to Harry, he knew the boy's thoughts were in the same place as his own: a war that neither of them could stop from coming.

"Mr. Weaslely," Harry interrupted, "I won't let anything happen to her." Arthur let the silence ring around them, sensing that there was more to be said.

"Sometimes… most of the time… my life is mucked up." Harry admitted to the silence of the shed. Meeting Arthur's gaze once more, he continued, "The best parts of my life have come from your home and Hogwarts. She's the good where there seems like there's none… I'm not offering anything here. Most days, I try not to think about everything that's happening. I know it can't and won't always be like that. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I care about her, and I'll only hurt her if it's to protect her." Harry felt equal parts and angry and helpless at admitting his thoughts out loud.

He stared stonily over Arthur's shoulder, unwilling to revile more than he had. The absolute cold conviction in Harry's voice told Arthur that Harry absolutely meant what he said with the very core of his being. Studying the lad over the lens of his own spectacles, Arthur glimpsed the deep-seated determination that lived in Harry Potter. It was rooted deeply in his love for those he cared about. He believed the man that sat before him. It was also clear Arthur that Harry had an exit strategy in place if things were ever to come to a head. Anyone who underestimated Harry Potter was a damn fool. The ache in his heart deepened.

The conversation had gotten so far from what Arthur had intended that Arthur was at a near loss for what to say to the young man. "No father could ask for more, Harry." The thin and balding redhead admitted somewhat haplessly. "I don't want to hear these kinds of promises, truthfully."

Surprised, Harry's eyes snapped back to Arthur's. Arthur watched as the anger in Harry's green eyes shifted to hurt. "Do not misunderstand me, I want nothing more for my daughter, but, son, I wish you didn't have to make such promises. I wish our lives were just as simple as being able to explain bumblebees."

Despite the tension, Harry was hard-pressed to resist the smile that crept in upon hearing Arthur's mis-phrasing. "How do you know when it's right?" Harry asked suddenly- surprising even himself. Red-faced, he shifted anxiously, looking earnestly to the older man feeling more vulnerable than he was comfortable with.

From one honesty to the next, Arthur felt winded. Still, he smiled, this was the one question that each and every one of his boys had asked at one time or another, "Harry, when you are in love, even when you get it wrong- it's right."

Harry puzzled over this piece of advice, nodding absently to Arthur feeling somewhat like a bobblehead. It was clear that he had just received sound words of wisdom, but just how that was applicable Harry wasn't quite sure.

Arthur knew that Harry would understand one day. He hadn't recognized the value either when his own father had shared the very same words with him all those years ago, but he had never forgotten.

"There are a lot of things in life worth worrying over, lad, but love, when it's good, is not one of them." Arthur felt that he could give Albus Dumbledore a run for his money at this point. A fount of wisdom he was. "So don't let this worry you. Not right now anyway. Enjoy love when it is to be had, Harry. The most important thing I can think to tell you is to trust each other, listen to what the other has to say, and to be smart, son."

Smiling sincerely, Harry felt warmed in a way. "Thank you, for everything, Mr. Weasley." He said sincerely.

Arthur beamed back in return, "Quite welcomed, Harry."

"Was that all, Sir? I should probably wash and change before Easter dinner." Harry began to rise as he spoke. Mildly edger to disengage from the intense conversation and its many turns. He'd had enough of bees for one afternoon, thank you very much. He'd doubt that'd he'd tell Ron that his father tried to give him the sex talk… his face reddened at the thought. In truth, Arthur had given Harry much to think about, and it had little to do with doing _it_.

"Just one more thing," Arthur answered, standing up as well, walking Harry to shed door.

Listening patiently, Harry waited. His mind already on seeing Ginny and what Mrs. Weasley would prepare for dinner. It was his first wizarding Easter outside of Hogwarts.

Placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, Arthur smile. "You're a good man, Harry. My and Molly's home will always be open to you. Never hesitate to come to us, but other the hand.." Mr. Weasley trailed off speaking seriously suddenly, "Snogging is all fine and good, but, Merlin, respect a man's table. That's sacred ground, lad."

Patting the boy on the shoulder once for good measure, Arthur made his way for the kitchen where he could see his wife spying cheekily through the window.

"Oh," He paused mid-step turning back to suddenly to a re-reddened Harry, remembering Molly's one request suddenly, "It doesn't hurt to learn a conception charm or two." He winked at Harry, handing him the much-wrinkled pamphlet from his shirt pocket, A Witch's Guide to Conception Charms, before turning back towards the Burrow. He smiled, knowing that a gob-smacked and red-faced Harry Potter was close behind him.

Harry would do right by Ginny, Arthur knew that well, and, for the time being anyway, he knew his table would be safe too- if only temporarily.

 **A/N: The very first part of this four-part tale all through the eyes of Arthur Weasley. The coming additions will see a post-battle Harry/Ginny and Weasley family, a life event, and a wedding. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and will continue to do so.**

 **This journey has been an exceptional one for me, and I love sharing it here with all of you.**

 **All forms of conversation, criticism, and feedback are welcomed! Thank you for taking the time. Happy reading!**

 **Sincerely, Blue.**


End file.
